


Prevention

by LiinHaglund



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fatherhood, Fix-It, Gen, Good Odin (Marvel), Odin's Parenting, POV Odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin stops Loki from disrupting Thor's coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prevention

“Loki, my son,” Odin called. The second prince spun around at hearing his name spoken. “Please do not do anything rash tonight.”

“Like what, Father?” The neutral posture and the half smile on his face would have fooled anyone else. Perhaps it even fooled Odin himself at times.

Odin gave him a stern look. “You know what, Troublemaker.”

At the very least, Loki looked chagrined when he realized his plot has been discovered.

“If it's any consolation to you, you would have succeeded. Unfortunately you would have also started events that would get out of hand, far more unpleasant than having your brother on the throne.”

Loki gave him a disillusioned look. “Oh, I could not imagine _many_ things worse.”

Odin patted the youngest prince on the closest shoulder. “Come now, you normally have such a brilliant mind,” he said in good humor.

“So, now that you have foiled my evil plans, what would you have me do?”

“My greatest misfortune is that I have two sons, one who will never be ready for the throne, and one who does not desire it.” Odin sighed. “But what is an old man to do?”

“How about you sit on your gilded chair a bit longer? I can turn that staff into a walking stick,” Loki muttered.

Odin laughed quietly. “Oh, I just imagine you could. However, I have a task for you.”

“You always do.”

“Boys should be kept busy, lest they get into trouble instead,” Odin said with a pointed look. “I know what your plans were, but I have a better use of that silver tongue of yours. Go as you had planned, but bring no schemes with you.”

“And what do I bring in their stead?”

Odin handed Loki a small black box he had kept hidden in his robe. It was a smooth metallic square. “This is not the Casket that I took from Jotunheim, but it is powerful and it will help them. Laufey will hear you, but you will get only one chance to plead your case.”

“Peace?”

“Do not be silly, we are at peace, but not a very friendly one. What we need, my boy, is an alliance. What they need is a token of good faith and a show of mercy, for I fear I have not given them enough of the latter.”

“And what makes you think they would agree?”

Odin sighed. “I do not, but I hope. I do think they will be more willing to discuss things further if we offer them something first.”

Loki looked the box over curiously. “I think, Father, that you expect too much of me.”

“I expect you to give it your best try, and I expect you to know that it will always be enough. You might be the younger prince, but never doubt that we love you just as much as we love your brother.”

Eyes never leaving the box, Loki whispered quietly: “I wish you'd say that more often.”

“I am an old man, Loki, and I would hope a wise one, but never doubt that I too have my flaws.”

Loki smiled a crooked smile. “Anything else you wish from me tonight?”

“Only that you take care. Your mother would never recover if something happened.”

Loki looked at him with knowing eyes. He knew Odin used Frigga as an excuse many times when he did not want to admit to having feelings.

Odin watched the slender figure disappear in the shadows. As Thor was a bright summer's day, so Loki was a dark winter's night. In one thing his sons were eerily similar – neither of them thought ahead. Both of them were too easily swayed by emotion and forgot to use their heads.

Hopefully, both of them would learn.

Hopefully, he could stop this disaster before it struck.

Hopefully, but overall very unlikely.

The God of Chaos left nothing but disorder in his wake, no matter what noble intentions he might have had to begin with.

 

 


End file.
